


pity party

by ksyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, i dont regret it btw, soft, sorry that i made yams cry, tsukki and yams being cute friends, tsukki being sweet bc why not, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksyy/pseuds/ksyy
Summary: Yamaguchi is turning 8 and invites all his classmates to celebrate it with him.It was supposed to be an amazing party, except that nobody came.Nobody but his best friend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	pity party

Yamaguchi was so happy that day. He asked his mom to make a small party for him and spend the entire day preparing the cake, sweets, and organizing everything so his party would be perfect! He invited all of his classmates and was sure that his party would be such a cool one that they would want to befriend him. So he took a shower, wore some fancy clothes that his mother chose and waited. He waited excited for his classmates, dreaming of the next day where he would go to school and everyone would be talking about how cool his party was. And Tsukki would be proud of him being able to make new friends and stand up for himself. But he wouldn't forget Tsukki, never! Tsukki was his best friend forever and ever!

Yamaguchi waited, and waited, and waited. He ate some candies, drank juice and even watched TV. Then he noticed that the guests should have arrived two hours before. Two hours had passed, and nobody arrived. And he knew they wouldn't arrive because they wouldn't come. His mother noticed it too, gave him a comforting hug and told him not to worry, it wasn't his fault, he was a good boy, and then she went to bed. But Yamaguchi didn't.

He stayed.

He didn't think he would be able to sleep at all that night. After his mother left, he cried quietly, holding the candies he made and the ballons he helped to arrange. He did all of that for nothing. Was it his fault? What did he do wrong? Why couldn't he just have friends like everyone else? Was it the way he looked? The way he spoke? Was it his awkwardness? Or because he was too shy? He just wanted to have friends. Why wasn't he just normal?

Ding dong. The bell rang, making him go to the door and open it, surprised by the sudden visit. But he didn't expect to see Tsukishima standing there, holding a small present.

"Sorry, I'm late, my father had to do some things and... Oi! Why are you crying?" he said surprised.

Yamaguchi didn't even notice he was crying, just pushed his friend inside and closed the door. Tsukishima had a quick look around the place and noticed right away what was the problem.

"Ah..." he muttered, but Tadashi heard it.

"Tell me, Tsukki. Am I really so annoying? What did I do for them to hate me?" he sobbed, his hands on his face trying to wipe the tears that were falling non-stop. The scene made Kei's heart tighten. Yamaguchi was always a crybaby, but the way he was crying, at that moment, seemed so desperate. The things he said hurt so much. How could he let Tadashi keep doing that and saying those things when it all clearly didn't mean shit? He didn't even know how, but in a second he was holding Tadashi by the shoulders and trying to comfort him, even if he definitely wasn't the best person to do that.

"Yamaguchi! This isn't..."

"Tell me, Tsukki!" Tadashi said louder, making Tsukishima stop what he was saying "Did my invitations just vanish for them?" his voice cracked "Is this a joke they are playing on me? I just wanted to have friends! I feel so lonely, Tsukki..." he said, grabbing his friend's shirt.

Tsukishima didn't care if his shirt would get wet, but he hugged Yamaguchi as strong as he could. He couldn't bear to watch that any longer. "Tadashi!" he said louder than Yamaguchi, that suddenly stopped at seeing his friend using his first name. "Listen to me. They're a bunch of douchebags for not coming. This is not your fault! And you shouldn't cry at your party!"

"Hey! It's my party and I cry if I want to!" Yama said, a little irritated.

Tsukishima smiled a little for seeing him coming back to normal. "Whatever. But look, don't pay attention to it. We can enjoy much more, just the two of us, and it means there's wat more cake to eat!"

"Tsukki, we can't eat it all!" Yamaguchi chuckled. Kei's heart felt warm.

"Okay, okay. No cake. But really, stop crying, idiot..." he said wiping away the tears from the freckled cheeks and staring for a while into his face.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, seeing that Kei didn't say anything and just looked at him.

"Yeah, uh, come here, let's play something!" he said, blushing a little, and then dragged him to play video games.

They played for minutes until Yamaguchi got irritated for losing most of the games and suggested something different.

"Tsukki, let's dance!" he said a little grumpy since he lost the last game.

How could Tsukishima say no?

They went to the room where his party was supposed to happen and turned on a small radio. Soft music was playing, but Tadashi didn't care about it and danced way too excitedly for the vibe the music passed.

"Yamaguchi, I can't dance!" Tsukishima said awkward, but his hand was held right after and he was dragged around the room by a dancing Yamaguchi.

"C'mon, Tsukki!" he said, his eyes closed. His expression seemed so happy, and Tsukishima was glad he was the reason for that. He was glad he arrived on time. Slowly, he started to get on the rhythm and soon both of them were dancing together. Time could have stopped right there and he wouldn't notice.

After that, it was already too late. Kei managed to talk with his mother so he could spend the night at Tadashi's house, and she let him. Yamaguchi seemed like he could die from happiness. Before finally going to sleep, they played pillow war and talked about dinosaurs and stars until they were tired. That's when they went to Yamaguchi's bed and got prepared to sleep, too tired to stay up any longer.

"Hey, Tadashi."

"Yeah?"

"Happy 8th birthday. Open the gift tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, Tsukki." he smiled, turning to his friend's side and looking at him. "Hey, Tsukki. Promise me you'll be with me every year to celebrate my birthday. Until I'm an adult and have 25 years!"

"You'll be too old... But yeah, I promise." he teased.

"Pinky promise?" Tadashi lifted his hand.

"Pinky promise." he crossed their pinkies, rolling his eyes at it, but also wanting to smile all of sudden.

"Then good night, Tsukki!" he said as he closed his eyes.

Minutes later, when he was already sleeping, Tsukishima answered.

"Good night, Yamaguchi."

* * *

"Tsukki, hurry! We'll be late!" Yamaguchi said while he and Tsukishima were running, holding hands so they wouldn't trip on each other.

"This is your fault for wanting to have a date right before your own party!" Tsukishima answered, almost unable of keeping up with Tadashi's pace.

"Huh? Can't I spend my birthday with my boyfriend?" there was clear irritation oh his voice.

"Fiiiiine!" Tsukishima groaned, yet he had a smile on his lips.

Being with Yamaguchi for almost nine years now, he still would find himself staring at his boyfriend as if he was a piece of art or blushing at cheesy things he said. That was one of those moments, where he couldn't help but admire the person he hopefully wanted to spend his life with. After some minutes, they finally arrived at the big house where his party would be. The party wasn't organized by him, but by Yachi, Hinata, Sugawara, and mainly Tsukishima. They managed to invite everyone from their previous high school teams. Yamaguchi was startled to see that so many people had already arrived and went to take a shower and change his clothes while Kei took care of guests. When Tadashi came back, the party had officially started. Everybody was happy, and he was talking with everyone too, not even looking like the insecure boy that couldn't speak for himself when he was in middle school. Nothing like the boy who cried because nobody went to his party when he was 8. Nothing like the boy who would almost faint when it was his time to serve. Tsukishima was so proud and glad he was there, during every step Tadashi took to become the person he was at that moment.

The night was amazing. They talked with everyone, seeing old friends again and making new ones. The cake was served after some time had passed, and Tadashi was incredibly happy to receive so much attention. 

"Tsukki, let's dance!" the familiar sweet voice called and made Kei turn to him.

He held the hand in front of him and both of them went to the dance floor. Yamaguchi changed, he grew up, and yet he was the same. He had the same habits and liked mostly the same things. Tsukishima remembered very well his 8th birthday, seeing his friend cry made him so annoyed that he promised himself he would do his best to never let that happen again. Besides that, the moments they had together that day, he wouldn't say it, but he loved each one of them. He remembers when they danced on Yamaguchi's living room, and now there they were. Dancing together, again. Tadashi closed his eyes while he was dancing, not paying attention to anything at all and just enjoying the moment. Tsukishima did his best to dance a little bit, his body too stiff to do so, and even if his friends were laughing at him, he was way too lost in his admiration for his boyfriend. Counting every single of his freckles, that he didn't remember how many times did he kiss them in the morning, seeing how beautiful his lips were, that he tasted every day and probably were the sweetest ones in the world, the way his eyes were closed and how he hummed according to the music... he felt like there wasn't anybody else in the world. Just the two of them.

He was dating Tadashi for nine years. He wanted to spend his life with him.

"Tadashi." he called softly, and Yamaguchi opened his eyes.

"Yeah, Tsukki?" he said, smiling shyly.

"Do you remember the gift I gave you on your 8th birthday?"

"Hmm..." Yamaguchi pondered a little "That ring? The star ring that I said I wouldn't use because it was so beautiful and I didn't want to lose it?" he chuckled at himself.

"That one."

"What about it?"

Tsukishima took a small and black ring box from his pocket. Yamaguchi held his breath instantly. Kei opened the box and revealed the same ring, incrusted with a small star, like the one he received on his birthday when he turned 8. But, there was another one, that had a small moon on it, and they matched. Tadashi's vision was a blur due to the tears on his eyes, he put his hands on his face.

"Do you also remember the promise I did that day?"

"That you would... be with me every year..." he sobbed, a big smile on his face.

"To celebrate your birthday. Until you were 25." Tsukishima completed, his own eyes wet with tears he didn't know for how much time he would hold. "Today you're turning 25. Do you promise to be with me until we are old and die?" he laughed.

"Tsukki, that was so lame." Yamaguchi laughed too.

"I know. And you love my lame cheesy things. So, what do you say?"

"Of course I accept it!" he said, putting his hands on Kei's, that still was holding the ring box.

Kei took his hand and put the star ring on his finger. Tadashi took the moon ring and put it on Tsukishima's finger. Everybody started to applause, and suddenly they noticed they weren't alone and made them a bit awkward.

"Hey, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi said "Pinky promise?" he lifted his hand.

"Pinky promise." he crossed their fingers.

They hugged, so strong as if they loosened it, the other would vanish. They kissed, a soft yet desperate kiss as if it was the first time they did it. And while they felt the world around them vanish, they just stayed there for some minutes, enjoying each other, because they didn't need to pay attention to anything else. They were each other's world. They had a silly smile on their faces during the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello, hope you liked this <3
> 
> I'm sorry for any writing mistakes! English is not my first language lol
> 
> follow me on twitter @luliyts, let's talk about tsukkiyama bc i love them


End file.
